


Break Time

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cowgirl Position, Ejaculate, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Orgasm, Seduction, Stripping, cum shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Johnny Spirit is way too busy working on his expensive Corvette Scare-Ray on a Sunday afternoon. However, Operetta feels like it's time for him to cool off and relax for a bit. But in a very surprising way.





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High, especially it's characters. Monster High and its characters are owned and associated by Mattel and the author its Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, since I'm in such a little bit of a lemony mood, here's a hot Johnny/Operetta smutfic for all of you. Just because I like you a lot, folks! Anyway, pop in some pizza rolls, break open a can of Cherry Coke and enjoy!

The rain was falling hard like cats and dogs on this dreary Sunday afternoon.

Mostly, Sunday afternoons would pretty much be Johnny Spirit's shtick. It was very simple for him: Take his priceless Corvette Scare-Ray for a ride, pick up his red-haired girlfriend Operetta if he needed to, grab a huge bite to eat, maybe relax on the beach on top of the car around sundown and of course, if he wanted to, sneak out a little bit of a make-out session with her just to make things a little bit sultry for the two of them. Now deep down, that would be worth a day for the greaser with the light blue skin and slicked-back hair.

Alas, unfortunately, it would definitely not be one of those days. And it was all because of the torrential rainfall that was happening outside, which would explain why Sunday afternoon was unsurprisingly due for a storm.

So all Johnny Spirit was left having to do on a rainy day like this was the one thing he would end up doing: Making some improvements to his Corvette Scare-Ray, whom he was busy fixing inside his personal garage/bedroom. His car was also the most precious thing that was even more close to him other than his red-haired girlfriend, Operetta. If anything else, his own car even acted as quite a bed for Johnny. Unfortunately, he had grown very tired of it (it was very itchy) and needed help having to repossess the seats in order for new seats inside his car for Johnny to sleep in. So far, having to screw in the nuts loose (which held the seats carefully) was such a pain. It nearly took Johnny an entire three hours long for him to remove both seats out of his car.

And now, it was gonna take him an entirely another three hours for him to install the new seats by using some nuts and bolts to keep it together. Surprisingly enough, it was just the first seat Johnny was working on!

"Uggggh, this is hell..." groaned Johnny, who was busy trying to get that first bolt in.

Once he did, however, he took one of his hard trusty screwdrivers and jammed it right through the head of the bolt. And then, with picture perfect precision, Johnny tightened up the big-ass bolt to the right, screwing in quite a little bit slow. Apparently, these were very big bolts Johnny was screwing all over.

"I can't believe it's gonna take me a long damn time to get these installed..." Johnny groaned once more.

While he was still trapped in car seat hell, a mysterious figure appeared from the garage door and immediately walked over to Johnny, who apparently was caught up in work not to noice. Just to take his attention off the car seats, the figure spoke up quite seductively, saying:

"Hey, suga pie..."

Yelping in surprise, Johnny reacted by accidently banging the back of his head on the upper carport. Moaning in total excruciating pain, Johnny finally leaned back up from the car he was inside in and went face to face with the only person Johnny had never expected to be here:

Operetta.

"Hey babe, you really kinda scared me there..." Johnny said, rubbing the sore spot on the top of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that, sugarcube. I guess I have that effect on people it seems." Oppy shrugged while chuckling.

"Yeah, you sure do, sweetcakes." nodded the ghostly greaser.

"Anyway, you're working quite a bit hard there, ain't ya?" asked Operetta. "Why don't you take a break for a little while and come cuddle with me?"

Of course, Johnny had forgotten to realize that Operetta was visiting with him while Johnny's aunt was out of town for the last 2 days (she was basically gambling her ass off at Los Fangas), so the two even barely had time to hang out with one another for the past couple of days. As much as Johnny Spirit would really love to take a break, he just didn't feel like it to be honest.

"I'd really love to and all, babe, but I got some new leather seats I gotta install." Johnny said as he got back to work.

"I'm serious, Johnny," Operetta sighed before continuing, "You're gettin' a little overworked, and ever since then, you been ignoring me for leather seats. Can we at least just cool off and take a nice little drive across town? You always do that whenever ya get mad."

"I would love that, except there's one problem..." added Johnny.

"What's that?" asked Operetta.

Just to prove his point, Johnny showed her one of the garage windows, which was drenched in nothing but raindrops.

"It's frickin' raining, babe!" He added.

"What's the big difference, Johnny?" Operetta shrugged. "I don't mind you driving me in the middle in the rain."

"The problem is, I like it when it's sunny so that the rays reflect off my slicked-back hair when I drive," Johnny explained to Oppy clearly. "As much as I really want to take you on a drive, I'm just too busy right now, babe..."

"Ah, that's a shame, suga." Operetta sighed before putting her hands right on her short white/purple top. "Not even for _these_...?"

And then right out of nowhere, Operetta popped her top off, revealing a surprising image that was caught around Johnny Spirit's entire brain: The image of Operetta's 37 DD chest covered by a black lacy bra. Just the sight of those babies was more than enough to sizzle the entire insides coming from the handsome greaser himself. Johnny really wanted to get back to work on installing the new seats to his car, but for some strange reason whatsoever, his eyes were fully glued to Operetta's busty figure. Damn, this was one ghoul who knew how to use her curves very well, and it was working on a very aroused Johnny. With his mind somewhere down in the gutter from that gorgeous chest of hers, Operetta decided to snap him out of his dream world.

"Soooo, you wanna take a break now?" said Operetta with such seduction.

Not taking the sight anymore, Johnny had no choice but to give up and drop his screwdriver.

"Ohhhh, ghoul help me, I do." He nodded before gesturing her to come to him.

And it wouldn't be so long before both Johnny and Operetta met in a very passionate kiss. The greaser was now suddenly surrounded by those red cherry coke-flavored lips that Operetta put on. A flavor like that was now making the greaser crave a soda all of a sudden. Although there was no soda around for Johnny to have, he was alright with just having her lips. It was quite a delicious appetite for him.

By then, the kiss began to ran deeper for the both of them, forcing both Johnny and Oppy to tug each other's clothes as if they wanted to take them off altogether. In fact, they did one by one, which left Johnny shirtless with his abs displayed for Operetta to see. She managed to get a good look at them, staring at that killer six-pack like a box of tasty blueberry muffins. As she clawed away at those delicious abs, Johnny (who was now laying on the hood of his Corvette Scareray) managed to get quite an arousing look at Operetta, who was now in nothing more than her lacy black bra and panties. A smirk had suddenly appeared around the face of the greaser, who had admired Operetta's curvy busty body like if it was some sort of idol that Johnny was worshipping to. The red-haired purple-skinned beauty was spending her time licking down Johnny's abdominal features right before coming down to a huge bulge, which was growing inside Johnny's pants. From there came a grin coming from the sweet southern belle herself.

"Mmmmm, I wonder what Johnny's got hidin'?" smirked Operetta.

She immediately got her hand on the zipper, sliding them down just to see that throbbing monstrous ten-inch phallus pop open like a huge champagne cork. Oppy grinned in a very dirty fashion as her lips started to lick at that scrumptious sight. The rockabilly-loving ghoul always wanted to imagine what Johnny would be like inside her entire mouth. Her thoughts were so dirty enough that Operetta wanted to find out first-hand up close and personal.

So after tugging on that hard cock and stroking it nice and tight, Operetta made his toes curl immediately by slipping her tongue around the head of his member. And then, slowly yet nicely, Operetta slid her mouth down on his entire ghostly manmeat permanently. Albeit Johnny jumped a little bit of the feeling, but once Operetta swirled that hot warm tongue around the rod in complete circles, Johnny kept himself calm and collected. The greaser looked down at Operetta with quite a devilish grin, watching her work that cock of his up and down with honestly the greatest of ease. He embraced that hot sizzling feeling of her warm saliva glistening all over his hot bulging cock, which oozed such magnetism and arousal.

"Operetta... that feels... mmmmmm..." moaned Johnny.

With Oppy's mouth still wrapped around him, Johnny decided to take control of his situation by yanking her hair a little and thrusting vertically towards her, literally fucking her sweet face from the bottom. Operetta had experienced quite a sore feeling from her gag reflex, although not as much since Johnny was careful not to shove the head of his cock all the way up to her gag ball. To even up this wonderful pleasure, Operetta took one her perfectly manicured hands and started to caress Johnny right by his soft scrotum. A chuckle had broken out of the already-satisfied greaser, knowing the feeling that his nuts was taking across Oppy's hands made him quite ticklish. Yet the feeling nearly made his hips gyrate in an orgasmic motion. With the speed Operetta had been going for a good minute, it was quite enough for Johnny's hips to spazz out, literally making his Corvette Scare-Ray rock back and forth. The ghostly greaser was this dangerously close to experiencing one total climax.

But before Johnny could even get there at all, Operetta broke out for the time being, leaving the greaser a whole lot of room to catch his breath. He couldn't understand why Operetta decided to stop out of nowhere right before reaching an explosive ejaculation (which didn't happen by the way), but he needed to find out.

"Hey... what's... the big deal? It was... just gettin' fun..." Johnny spoke between breaths.

"Oh, sugah... the fun's only gettin' started..." winked Operetta as she reached around her back for the bra straps.

Johnny watched in total pleasure as he watched Operetta threw her bra away, leaving those big plump curvy breasts exposed for him to see. Truth be told, when he looked at those swaying plump mounds of hers, it got him a little more hard. It then got very interesting as her hands got a hold of the elastic that was her lacy black panties. And slowly and sexily, she pulled those panties down to reveal the tightest clit that Johnny's own eyes had saw first-hand. He immediately grinned from the left to the right, thinking how tight her clit must be.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait any longer as Oppy carefully managed to get on the hood of the car and straight into the greaser's lap. Positioning her rear quite nicely around the head of his cock, Operetta went down on him, feeling every inch of him that she could take. She took her hips to good use, rocking and grinding them repeatedly while building some adrenaline around Johnny's loins. The feeling felt amazing for Johnny. He took every thought to relish the purring sensation from her unbelievable warmth. This apparently was the tightest clit that Johnny had ever felt for the first time. In fact, it felt so dangerously tight that his rock-hard member was basically getting its life squeezed out of the greaser himself. But he hardly didn't care about what happened to his erected phallus. He was too caught up in this fantastic pleasure to not even care.

The weight and force of Operetta's hips now started to slam down hard on his, basically beating down his hard rock erection to the ground. As seconds passed, her pounding speed increased in force, forcing Johnny to lose completely out of control for a bit. The greaser immediately took his hands and tightly grasped around those firm bloated asscheeks of hers. Not being left out from this tremendous pleasure, Johnny pushed his member up her clit, forcing quite an infectious twerking going on from her bloated buns. It wasn't long until his cock had suddenly made Operetta's entire ass inflate to an extra size, adding quite an extra pound to her hips in which she used to good use by slamming down his erection even harder. Johnny's grin even got more wider when her massive DD cup chest gyrated and bounced with fluid motion. His eyes remained on those mountainous babies of hers, which bounced along nicely with his eyes suddenly attaching to her gyrated breasts at all times.

Johnny soon grew tired of being in this position and grabbed onto his girlfriend, turning their bodies over in which Operetta was now on the bottom and the greaser was now on top. Realizing he had separated from her a bit, Johnny decided to stroke himself in order to keep his throbbing member hard as a rock. Operetta was so turned on the sight of his hot hunky boyfriend jerking off that she started spreading both her legs and lips as a way to tease Johnny altogether.

"You ready to pluck mah strings...?" She asked him.

"Ohhh, I'll do more than pluck them, babe." Johnny winked back.

After he got hard enough again, Operetta erupted with a slight moan as Johnny pressed onto her, blasting her right in that hot tight sugar-coated clit. Her lips bit very tightly while enduring every painful pounding she was taking at the hands of the greaser. His speed would somehow increase with each thrust, going fast enough for him to make the anal cherry inside Oppy pop like a head shot. Despite it getting popped, the pain hardly effected Operetta at all. In fact, she was taking it nice and hard like a red-headed champ that she ever was, just from that incredible and invulnerable hard thrusting the rockabilly-lover experienced. As a result from that enticing pounding, Operetta took her crafted fingernails and literally pinched tiny holes around the roof of the car.

Johnny was now feeling a huge shake around his legs, indicating a huge explosion coming. So he went all extra fast to the point where his Scareray was now rocking violently like some kind of freakish earthquake. Right now, all of those thrusts was taking quite a toll on the handsome greaser, who was now sweating quite a torrential storm. Oh, how turned on Operetta was, having drips of sweet intoxicating sweat pour down and glisten all over her. Sweat like that provided excellent lube for Johnny, who was now penetrating her deep and wide. Oppy had felt his tremble and rumble coming through his studded groin coming, and she was about to get caught in that intense explosion. Before he could finally reach that huge climax, Operetta moaned out these shocking words:

"Ohhhh, Johnny... cum all over mah tits!"

"You... uhhh... sure?" Johnny spoke between thrusts.

"I want it," Operetta shouted. "I WANT IT ALL!"

Hearing her answer, Johnny pulled out of her in time, and started stroking off closer to her girlfriend's gorgeous plumpy mounds. As she held her chest tight, Johnny grunted monstrously as a wave of his hot white cum splurted all over his cock and landed on top of Oppy's big tits, leaving quite a mess in its wake. Operetta had smirked very naughtily as she reached out to her cream-coated boob, taking a big taste of Johnny's hot creamy load. The taste had felt so delicious, smooth and silky all around her tongue that she was now left smiling in a very naughty way. She was glad to lure him right into her, otherwise Johnny would have spent his entire day working back on those installed car seats.

As a naked Johnny collapsed on a nearby chair feeling drained out of cum, Operetta licked her lips enticingly while cleaning herself up with her boyfriend's mini-towel just to get rid of his seed around her chest.

"Mmmmmm, that was so yummy, Johnny..." She smirked.

"No kidding," Johnny smirked back, nodding in response while sighing, "That was the most unbelievable break I've ever had in quite a while."

"Well, as long as I do whatever I can to please mah man." Operetta said with a wink.

"Sweet," The greaser winked as well right before asking, "Ya wanna help me install the car seats with me? I could use a little help."

After redressing a little bit for her man, Operetta wiped off the sweat that Johnny had glistened all over her and gave her quite the pleasing response:

"Whatever ya say, lover."

"All right, but let me warn ya, those seats are a bitch to work on." Johnny smirked before getting redressed.

After quite the little break session he had with Operetta, Johhny wouldn't quite mind having break time more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, that hot manster-to-ghoul action really got me going. Sure the sex didn't feel quite enough, but who cares? As long as it's hot enough, it's worth a win in my book. Reading this, I think Johnny Spirit would be quite a stud in sex. He's got that James Dean/Johnny Depp thing going on that drives the girls insane. I would have posted this on the Monster High Smut Shots story, but this works so well as an individual story so much. Besides, it's an awesome and faster way to get through my 600th story goal as well.
> 
> And if you must know, the Corvette Scareray is a parody of the Corvette Sting Ray, just so you automobile fans haven't realized by now. Yeah, Corvette does love to make random appearances most of the times. I figured most of their awesome sports cars would definitely fit Johnny's feeling.
> 
> Anyway, what did all of you smut-fans think? Feedbacks are appreciated and welcomed, my friends! Until next time, Warrior over and out. BOOSH!


End file.
